


Casula and Freya

by enby aspie (Yeety_McEaty), My_bby_died_in_Endgame, Yeety_McEaty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Aromantic Character, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Casula Destroys Misogyny, Gen, Misogyny, Not Beta Read, Not Updated Regularly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, precious uwu beans, ugh i hate that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeety_McEaty/pseuds/enby%20aspie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_bby_died_in_Endgame/pseuds/My_bby_died_in_Endgame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeety_McEaty/pseuds/Yeety_McEaty
Summary: "That's it?" He laughed, "no danger in bending to your whims, there’s no possibility I’ll lose. I doubt you can even wield that hammer properly, too much of a brute’s weapon to be handled correctly by a delicate lady such as yourself""I'll show you who's delicate"Bits and pieces from an unfinished story of mine. All of these occur in the same world but they aren't necessarily in the right order. There will be a completely different work when it is finished and it will be In the correct order.
Relationships: Casula & Lady Freya, probably eventually Casula/Lady Freya but istg i have no idea where i'm going with this
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. King Corbius' Army in Bludenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casula has travelled far to challenge the general. As soon as she got into the capitol of Bludenia, she began asking how to go about duelling someone to settle an argument and where could she find the general of King Corbius' army. People answered that in two days he would be inviting new solders to join the ranks, if she wanted to find him she need only turn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya is a noblewoman and lives in this town.  
> Casula travels around fighting and helping people in need, she came across a woman in a village who wanted to join the king's army.

“You there, the woman, come here!” the general cried. Casula walked forward, cloak swishing behind her and her head held high. All that could be seen under her hood were eyes, shining so fiercely they could be sunlight through a topaz, and lips of raspberry red.  
“We don’t take kitchen maids here,” said the general. “go home.” her pace did not waver as she grabbed the war hammer resting on her back, only stopping a foot from the general.  
“I challenge you, knock me down and I will leave. If I win, however, you must allow other women to fight as soldiers and treat them the same as any man who would join the king’s army”  
“That’s it?” he laughed, “no danger in bending to your whims, there’s no possibility I’ll lose. I doubt you can even wield that hammer properly, too much of a brute’s weapon to be handled correctly by a delicate lady such as yourself”  
“I’ll show you who’s delicate”  
The men had begun to crowd around them, each man trying to ensure he had the best view. Casula and the general began to circle each other, armours glinting in the afternoon sun. the general drew his sword and charged. Casula sidestepped with a spin, using her momentum to hit the general hard in his side, just as he was turning to face her, knocking him down and winding him, effectively winning the fight in one move.  
“You have no idea how many men try that, simply charging. I’ve had years of practising that one move of mine, you were bound to lose.” she took a few steps back to address the crowd of townspeople and soldiers that had formed, “I’ll stay a few days to ensure he keeps to our deal. For those of you who were not here at the beginning of the altercation, women may now join King Corbius’ army” almost the very second she finished her declaration, around three-quarters of the women in the crowd, began cheering. It certainly wouldn’t be long before word of this reached the outer villages of Bludenia, and perhaps even further beyond its borders.  
“Not so fast,” the general wheezed out. “The king has yet to agree to this.”  
“Quite the contrary” a new voice spoke. It was a young woman in a dress so long the skirt and sleeves of it touched the ground and so elegant that one would assume she was noble. Her hair up in a bun, her brown eyes blazing, and her expensive clothing gave off a very intimidating aura. “I spoke to Corbius the day before last and enquired as to whether or not this would be possible. His response was if I could get you to agree, by any means necessary, he would approve.”  
“Of course lady Freya” the general acquiesced, looking utterly defeated. At the mention of her oldest friend’s name, Casula perked up.  
“Freya? How are you? How have been? How did you know I was here? I’m assuming you knew because two days ago was when I got into town but that doesn’t matter right now. I didn’t even recognise you, you’ve changed so much since we were little. I don’t know if you heard but I’ll be staying in town for a few days, I’ve yet to get a room at an inn but hopefully, we can spend some time together and catch up. Do you think we’d be able to? Do you have any free time?” Casula ended her rambling of questions and looked expectantly towards Freya for the few minutes it took for her to understand and formulate answers to each question asked.  
“Yes, I’m well, I’ve been well, I’d heard that there was a strange woman in armour asking about the military and etiquette around duelling to settle an argument, I assumed it was you and I appeared to be correct in my assumption. I am not the only one of us to change despite it having been only five years ago that you left, we weren’t that little. If you’ve not got a room then feel free to stay for the next few days with me in my manor. I’d love to be able to catch up and all of my daily duties can be performed by the maids if necessary, clearing up my schedule and allowing us the full week to- oh I suppose this conversation can be finished in private, would you accompany me to my carriage and manor?” Freya asked, desperate for some time to catch up with her friend in private.  
“That sounds brilliant, I just need to collect my stuff. Good of you to pick up on what would be considered a private conversation, you must be getting better at that”  
“Indeed I am, thank you for noticing,” Freya replied with a smile. “Where did you leave your belongings?”  
“Just inside, I’ll just be a minute,” Casula said as she turned and started walking away.  
“I’ll be waiting,” she said quietly. “I’ll always wait for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Casula speak very differently and sometimes it can be hard to not write as Freya when Casula is speaking.


	2. How it began

Wading through thick snow with a bowl of warm soup is difficult for anyone, but the young lady Freya was determined to help the poor girl who was asleep with the horses and covered in what could only be described as rags. This winter was the harshest she’d faced in her seven years but was all too familiar with the illnesses Cold can bring. Her mother died last winter by the hand of Cold and she was determined to save this other girl, she would do as much as she was able to help and ensure none she knew of died this winter. Cold would not take from her again.

Praying to Cynthia the soup was still warm, Freya made her way back to the stable and through the door only to be greeted by the other girl shivering in the corner with a look of fear on her face. Freya assumed that the fear was because she may have believed she would be kicked out into the harsh weather.

“Be still, you’re not to be left to fend for yourself in this weather,” Freya said. “I’ve brought you soup.” However, as she handed the soup over, she realised that in her haste to leave the manor and get back to the stable, she forgot to bring a spoon to eat with. The other girl looked sceptically at the bowl being presented to her.

“Ah, yes. I forgot a spoon, so sorry.” Freya amended. “But I’m certain it will taste fine either way. It’s warm, go ahead and eat… or is it drink? Well, I suppose since it’s a meal and not a beverage one should say eat but considering it is mostly liquid I don’t quite know.”

A small fell from the other girl’s lips, drawing a smile from Freya.

“I’m Lady Freya of Bluden, what’s your name?”

“I’m Casula, of Bluden too I guess”

“Well, I would assume so, have you lived here all your life?”

“Yes”

“Well then, Casula of Bluden, It is very nice to make your acquaintance”

“Yours too, Lady Freya of Bluden”

“I think you can just say Freya, it’s what my parents say. And I’ll just call you Casula” Freya said thoughtfully. She really wasn’t sure. All the commoners called her Lady Freya when they passed her but her parents said that anyone that was close to her could call her Freya if they wished. She’ll have to speak to them when she gets back. She couldn’t deal with all this uncertainty. They always said she was smart for her age and she could make her own decisions about some things but what if this wasn’t one of those things? What would she do if this wasn’t allowed?

By the time she’d snapped back out of it, it appeared that Casula had eaten the soup by drinking it out of the bowl. That certainly wasn’t allowed but perhaps since Freya had forgotten a spoon it could be overlooked. Though if Casula came back with her to the manor for the winter then perhaps she’d learn some better manners. Oh, that’s a wonderful idea. She’d have a friend this winter and it’s not like they don’t have enough rooms. Oh, but those are all in the guest wing and on the opposite side of the manor from her room. So perhaps she could stay in Freya’s room with her. Yes, that sounds nice.

“Are you okay?” Casula asked, only mildly interested. “You’ve been standing there for a while just looking at me.”

“Oh sorry, I was just wondering if you’d like to spend winter at the manor with me. The guest wing is on the other side of the manor from my room so we could have a season-long sleepover. I’ve not had one of those before. A sleepover I mean. Though I've especially not had one for a whole season. This will be so much fun. If we hurry back to the main house we can catch father in time for lunch to ask. Let’s go, let's go!” Freya exclaimed, genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

“Really? That sounds so good! Are you sure? Let's do it” Casula jumped out of the corner in glee. “It will be so nice to not worry about housing- thank you so much- and food! Oh, thank Cynthia” the two children would’ve run back to the mansion if it weren't for Freya’s insistence that such things were unbefitting. This would be the best winter ever.

When they got back to the mansion, thanking Cynthia that they got there in time, Freya’s father was finishing his lunch. He was at first sceptical about this strange little girl that was sleeping in their stables but after seeing Freya’s genuine smile for the first time since her mother’s death, he was quickly won over.

“Casula may stay in a guest room if she so desires.” The Lord said. Freya was quick to jump up and ask if maybe Casula could stay in her room since the guest wing was on the other side of the manor.

“Please father, we’ll both be extra good”

“So long as you both sleep when the maids tell you and you, Freya, continue to do your duties”

“Yes, Father,” she said. “Of course”

He strode out of the room and the two girls almost jumped for joy as Freya led them to her room.

As soon as they got to Lady Freya’s room, Casula was quick to realise that ‘room’ was a very loose term. It was bigger than the barn which held the horses with floor to ceiling windows and gorgeous blue curtains to cover them made of a fabric Casula had never seen before. There was certainly enough space for her to stay with the Lord’s family over the winter in Lady Freya’s room. She could worry later about what she’d do when spring decided to come.

“La- er, Freya, can I maybe have a bath or something. I’ve never had one before; I’ve only been able to bathe in rivers and the like. But I heard rich people have the best baths and you guys seem pretty rich.” Only just remembering to tack on the end, “If you don’t mind me saying so… o-or doing so… y’know…” she trailed off with a halfhearted chuckle.

“Of course I don't mind, you needn’t even ask. There’s a bell for that.” Lady Freya said while gesturing to a braided cord of leather. “Just ring this and a maid will come when it’s ready for you”

As pulled on the cord she thought about how this was going to be the best winter Casula ever had. There were plenty of books so maybe she could even learn to read. There was so much space that she could spend all her free time exploring, not snooping though. She knew that would end badly if she tried. But she’d have a bed for at least one winter and probably three warm meals a day. She knew it would end but for now, she was happy.

Little did they know, however, that this would last much longer than just one winter.


End file.
